The Bubble Body Maniacs
by SunnySmiles1
Summary: Sponge bob and Patrick find magic bubbles and switch bodies then Squid Ward and Plankton switch bodies and Plankton takes over Bikini Bottom in Squid Ward's body then the power wares off and everything turns back to normal... FIN.


**Bubble Body Maniacs- _Fan Fiction_**

Chapter 1: The magic bubbles

"La dee da dee da dee da dee da La dee da dee da dee da dee da" the music played, and Sponge Bob and Patrick were playing in the sand. "Let's build sand castles!" they both shouted. They started digging when Sponge Bob dug up a bottle of bubbles. "Hey Patrick, look what I found." Patrick stared at the bottle observing closely. Then he shouted "LETS BLOW BUBBLES!" They started blowing random objects. "Hey Patrick," Sponge Bob said "Meet Bubble Buddy!"

Chapter 2: The Bubble Balloon Sale

SpongeBob and Patrick kept doing that crazily for a while, but then SpongeBob blew a balloon and played around with it a little two hard and realized it didn't pop. SpongeBob showed Patrick and both of them were very surprised. Then they started blowing bubble balloons randomly. SpongeBob heard a baby crying and went over and gave him the bubble balloon and his mom gave SpongeBob five dollars. Then SpongeBob and Patrick got a mischievous look on their faces and before you could say _rubber baby buggy bumpers_ five times fast they had a stand running selling bubble balloons. They made A LOT of money. A couple hours later after they had the stand running SpongeBob decided he would take the bubbles home. "But what if I want them," Patrick said sternly. "Well I'm the brains of this business therefore I should take them home," SpongeBob retorted. SpongeBob and Patrick started fighting over the bubbles and made quite a scene. But as they were fighting over it the bottle started to sparkle. Something else they didn't realize though was Plankton was watching them.

Chapter 3: The Switch-a-bodies

The bubbles kept sparkling brighter and brighter… as Plankton moved closer. Then all of a sudden, right there and then, SpongeBob and Patrick switched bodies! Though they did not know it had happened to them. "Awwwwwwwwww," they both screamed vigorously. They both started panicking. After a while they started screaming even louder "THOSE MAGIC BUBBLES ARE EVIL!" they screamed at the top of their lungs. "So that's their secret" Plankton murmured to himself. "Those are magic bubbles!" he said. He tried to steal the magic bubbles, but SpongeBob who is now Patrick and Patrick who is now SpongeBob both grabbed onto the bubbles and said "Those are our bubbles!" "Not anymore" Plankton said. Neither of them noticed the bubbles starting to sparkle again. Soon SpongeBob who was in Patrick's body and Patrick who was in SpongeBob's body couldn't hold on any longer and had to let go, but by then the bubbles were sparkling so brightly. When they let go Plankton accidently bumped into squid ward and they switched bodies! Squid ward became Plankton and Plankton became Squid ward.

Chapter 4: Everything is Different Now

Something felt strange as everyone looked at each other. "What happened" asked Patrick who was really SpongeBob. "I don't know" Squid Ward who was really Plankton. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. It all was so different. Some of them could see different as if they only had one eye, One of them ate differently since they only had one tooth, and others mouth hurt because of playing something of what seemed to feel like an instrument. It had now all become so clear they thought. They all shouted at once really loudly "WE SWITCHED BODIES!".

Chapter 5: Who gets the magic bubbles?

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Plankton soon calmed down, but then they had an idea slip into their minds. "If we can figure out the reverse sequence to the bubbles maybe we can switch back," Spongebob said. "Good Idea," replied SquidWard. "Not so fast," Plankton Shouted holding the bubbles in his hands. "Now that I know the secret of the magic bubbles I can take over Bikini Bottom Mwwhahahahahahahaha!" "Plankton nooooooo," everybody shouted. But it was too late Plankton (In SquidWard's Body) had already blew a bubble jetpack and had floan away with the magic bubbles.

Chapter 6: Bikini Bottom's Fate is in Our Hands

"Now what are we going to do," asked Patrick. "I tell ya what were gonna do," Stormed SquidWard who was in Plankton's Body. "Were gonna go find Plankton and put an end to this. The sooner we find Plankton and and destroy those magic bubbles the sooner I can change back and get away from you dorks!" "The only question is how are we gonna find Plankton in all of Bikini Bottom," asked Spongebob. They started searching everywhere. It was easy to figure out where Plankton had been. There was colapsed buildings everywhere they looked and there was a gigantic fire with people screaming and running all over the place. "How in the world are going to find Plankton in this mess," asked Patrick. "Well, Spongebob thought, where is the first place Plankton would go?" "The Krusty Krab of course," SquidWard Said. "Lets go!" They scampered to the Krusty Krab to find Mr. Krabbs gooped to ceiling with a bandage over his mouth. Spongebob ripped off the bandage and Mr. Krabbs told them all that Plankton had gotten the Krabby Patty secret formula, assuming it was Plankton inside SquidWard's body, and was now selling Krabby Patties over at the Chum Bucket. "Ok looks like were too late here," Patrick Said. "Where is the next place Plankton would go," Squid Ward asked? "To find a date," Mr. Krabbs replied. "Ok then lets go," SpongeBob said. Then they were off to the beauty pageant to see if Plankton had found a girl. "He did," one lady said. "Were too late again," Patrick said. "No were not," SpongeBob shouted! "We can still find him. Lets go!" Then they were off again. They found a lot of places where Plankton had been, but they never found Plankton.

Chapter 7: The Power Wares Off

SpongeBob and Patrick were crying and they were about to give up when something happened...! Patrick and SpongeBob started to sparkle, and 12 seconds later SpongeBob and Patrick had switched back! They all were very excited, but then SpongeBob remembered something. "Wait," he said. "didn't Squid Ward and Plankton switch bodies?" "Yes," Mr. Krabbs replied. "Well then that's how we'll find Plankton," SpongeBob shouted! "After a certain amount of time the power wares off and you can tell when you start to sparkle, and since Squid Ward and Plankton switched bodies almost right after we did then they will change back any minute, but it can only work if they touch!" "Good idea," Squid Ward said. "The closer I get to Plankton the brighter I'll sparkle, and when we find him I will touch him and we will change back." "Ok but we'd better hurry," SpongeBob said. "Lets go!"

Chapter 8: Everyone is Back

They all walked along the sidewalk, then Squid Ward started to sparkle. "Were close," SpongeBob said, and before they knew it they had found Plankton. Squid Ward quickly ran over and touched Plankton. They started to sparkle even brighter and POOF they were back. "You may have won this round," Plankton yelled! "But I still have your precious magic bubbles." "Not for long," SpongeBob said, and everyone grabbed onto the magic bubbles and pulled. Plankton tried to hold on but his scrawny arms couldn't hold on and he had to let go. SpongeBob quickly destroyed the bubbles, and Mr. Krabbs picked up Plankton and flicked him into the Chum Bucket. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Plankton screamed, and they all lived peacefully in Bikini Bottom

_**FIN**_


End file.
